Love, Lies, and Loss
by Lucas4Ever
Summary: Brooke leaves Tree Hill and carries along a secret that could affect many lives in her old town. She never expected to return, but what will happen years later when circumstances force her to face the past? Brucas, Naley.
1. Love Is Knowing When To Leave

**Love, Lies, and Loss**

**Disclaimer: I own no rights to One Tree Hill or any of its characters. **

**A/N: Be gentle please! It's been a long time for me. Also, the accident never took place.**

"Brooke!" Haley Scott yelled.

"I'm sorry! I just couldn't tell him. He is so happy with Peyton. I can't ruin that for them. After everything Peyton and Lucas have been though, they deserve to be happy," Brooke Davis stated.

"So you think lying to them is going to make them happy? Brooke, at some point they are going to notice."

"Haley, I can do this on my own. I don't need anyone's help. I've already talked to my parents. They are none to excited, but they agreed to loan me a little bit of money to get on my feet."

"So how do you plan on keeping this from everyone?"

"I'm going away. Right after graduation I'm going to New York."

"What are you going to do in New York?" Haley asked.

"Everyone tells me that I have great talent as a fashion designer. I figure, no place better to start then New York."

"So you think that you can just up and get a job in New York and make it big?"

"No, but I have to do something. I can't stay here. Not anymore."

"Brooke, be serious here. We can do this together. You don't have to be alone and Lucas will help…you know he will."

"I know. That's why I have to leave. If he finds out about this, his entire life is ruined. He won't let me do it on my own. I can't put him through that. He can't know Haley! This is just something that I need to do and I am done discussing it," Brooke choked out as she began to cry.

"Fine, I guess there is nothing I can do to change your mind. If I didn't believe in you so much, I would be calling Lucas right now. Just remember after you leave, you always have friends here. Nathan and I will always be here for you. If you ever need anything and we can help, give us a call."

"Thank you Haley," Brooke hugged Haley.

Brooke left the apartment and started on her way to the next conversation she must have. She knew Lucas would never understand why she was leaving and that's the way she wanted it. A new start was what she wanted and no one was going to get in her way of that.

"Luke," Brooke said as she walked through the door of the café, "Can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Of course," Lucas Scott replied, "What's up?"

"I need to tell you something. It's very important and I know you aren't going to understand, but I need you to listen and please don't argue with me."

"What's wrong?"

"I'm leaving after Graduation…," Brooke began.

Lucas cut her off, "Leaving? Where are you going?"

"Please, will you just listen to me? I'm going to New York. I want to be a fashion designer and I'm going to be. I need to get out of Tree Hill and start a life, a real life. I'm sorry Luke. This is just something that I need to do."

"Brooke, is this because of us?"

"No, this has nothing to do with us. It's about me. I'm sorry," Brooke walked out of the café before Lucas could see her tears.

Lucas watched through the window as Brooke walked away.

"Luke, you look upset? What did Brooke say?" Karen Roe questioned her son.

"She said she's leaving for New York after Graduation."

"Well, why would she want to do that?"

"She wants to live her dreams I guess. There isn't much I can do about that."

"Oh Luke, I'm sorry."

"It's okay mom. Brooke and I are over. I'm with Peyton now."

"I know honey, but it doesn't mean you don't still care about Brooke."

"I gotta go meet Peyton. I'll see you later," Lucas kissed his mom on the cheek and left her café.

Luke couldn't figure out what was up with Brooke. Why would she just want to leave like that? Well, everyone else was going away to college in the fall, why shouldn't she too? Luke pondered as he entered the home of Peyton Sawyer.

"There's my beautiful girl," he kissed Peyton as she greeted him at her bedroom door.

"Hey, I was wondering if you were ever going to show up," Peyton led Lucas to her bed as they continued their make-out session.

Lucas broke up the intervention, "Brooke's leaving."

"I always love hearing her name in the middle of us making out," Peyton replied quite upset.

"I'm sorry. I just can't figure it out. She said she's leaving for New York after Graduation."

"Well, maybe it'll be good for her. She hasn't had the best of luck in One Tree Hill. Maybe she just needs to get away from everyone, and us. I know it has to be hard for her. Seeing us together all the time, I know how it feels. I don't know Luke. We have all been through a lot together, but we aren't always going to be together. It's life. People leave."

"I know. I'm just going to miss her."

"Luke, do you still have feelings for her?"

"I'm always going to. I've never loved Brooke the way I love you. I've never shared with her what I share with you, but I still love her."

"Are you sure? I don't want you to decide after she's gone that you'd rather be with her."

"Never," Lucas began to kiss Peyton. It was the most passionate and caring kiss that he had delivered to her yet.

"I love you Peyton Sawyer. I lost you once and I'm not about to do it again."

"I love you Luke," Peyton hugged Lucas as he kissed her forehead.

**A/N: I hope this didn't suck to horribly bad. Let me know what you thought and I will make the next chapter longer. I didn't want to do to much for the beginning. **


	2. Living A Life Of Dreams

**Love, Lies, and Loss**

**Disclaimer: I own no rights to One Tree Hill or any of its characters. **

**A/N: Thank you all for your wonderful feedback! I am looking forward to hearing more. **

**One Year Later**

Brooke looked up at the bright lights above the runway. Never in a million years did she think she would ever make it this far. She went from a small town girl in a big city to an aspiring fashion designer in just a year's time. She smiled as she watched her line making its way down the runway. Her beautiful gowns and ensembles were fit for the runway and very possibly a stylish queen.

She had spent the last year working for one of New York's most elite fashion gurus. Attaining the job was not as much of a challenge as she had expected. A simple portfolio of her work was all it took. She began as just your everyday secretary, dealing with the usual phone calls and coffee making. After too many complaints about the awful taste of the coffee, her boss, Maria, called Brooke into her office and gave her a promotion. She told her that she hoped her design skills were better than that of her coffee making.

That one visit to Maria's office was all it took for Brooke. All it took to make her a known name around the building. It was her one shot to live her dream and she wasn't about to let it pass. So, she worked nonstop, around the clock, presenting her designs to Maria and in return getting criticism and advice. Ten months later, after slaving over a paper with a pencil, Brooke presented a design that Maria had nothing but interest for. She got offered a spot in the upcoming fashion show for new designers. Of course, she took it which brought her to today.

"Your designs were a hit with the crowd," Maria told Brooke after the show.

"Really? It was so amazing to see the beautiful models coming down the runway wearing my designs. It's like a dream come true," Brooke replied glowing.

"This is only the beginning my dear. If you continue to produce amazing designs, you will be on the top. I know you have the potential. If I didn't, I wouldn't have promoted you."

"Why did you promote me? I was a really bad secretary."

"I didn't hire you to be a secretary. I hired you for your designs. I knew that if you could stick out that horrible job that you would work your way to the top when I gave you the chance."

"Thank you for giving me a chance and believing in me," Brooke gave her boss a hug and wandered amongst the large crowd of beautiful people.

"There's my star. I've been looking all over for you," Brad Hughes said as he kissed Brooke on the forehead while putting his arm around her shoulder.

"Hey honey! I am so excited. You mom said that my designs were a huge hit. I'm doing it Brad. I'm living my dream!"

"I'm so proud of you and I love you."

"I love you too. Are you ready to get out of here yet? I've had a lot of excitement today and I really just want to go home and spend the rest of the night with my boys."

"Sure babe. Let me go find our coats and I'll meet you out front with the car."

Brad gave Brooke a peck and left in search of their belongings. Brooke took one last look and a deep breath before she made her way to the corridor.

The car ride home seemed like an hour to Brooke when in reality it was only twenty minutes. Her thoughts ran wild the entire ride. She had been so busy over the past year that she barely thought about her old life or the loved ones she left behind. But that was all in the past. She had a new family and new friends now.

Brad had to nudge Brooke once they parked. She looked over at him and got out of the car. She walked up the front porch of their beautiful Victorian home and entered the mansion. She was greeted by their live in maid, Nora.

"How's Tegan doing tonight?" Brooke asked the women.

"Oh he's sleeping like a baby should," Nora replied.

"I had some good news for him, but I suppose it could wait until morning. I've had a long day and I'm ready for bed. I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight Mrs. Hughes."

"Goodnight Nora."

Brooke entered the nursery and kissed her seven month old son goodnight. She then got dressed and joined her husband in bed. She snuggled up with her head on his chest.

"Brad."

"Yeah hon?"

"Does it ever bother you that Tegan isn't your son?"

"Tegan is my son Brooke."

"You know what I mean."

"I'm telling you he's my son. He always will be. I love that little boy as much as I love you, sometimes more."

"I know, but I just wondered if it ever bothered you."

"No, it doesn't bother me. Someday we will have a child that was created by both of us and I will love that child no more or less than Tegan."

Brooke sat up and starred at her husband. She had no idea when she moved to New York that she would find love again, especially so quickly. It seemed as quick as they met, they married. She owed all of it to Maria. Her boss not only gave her the chance of a lifetime, but also the man of her dreams. She introduced the two and soon they were inseparable.

While she would design, he would put headphones on her stomach. The fact that she was pregnant and soon to be single mother didn't seem to bother him in the slightest. He was there for her through everything; the pregnancy, the birth, and the child. They had already planned to be married, but Brooke insisted on waiting until she was back to a size where she would look remotely decent in a wedding gown. Regardless of the delayed marriage, Tegan was given the last name of Hughes. And that is how their happy family came to be. Brooke laid next to her husband and resumed the snuggling. She fell asleep with thoughts of how amazing her life had become in that one short year.

**A/N: I hope you all liked this chapter! Don't get to upset just yet. It's only the beginning!**


	3. A Union At Last

**Love, Lies, and Loss**

**Disclaimer: I own no rights to One Tree Hill or any of its characters. **

**A/N: Review, review, review! I thrive on them! **

**One More Year Later**

"You are almost as beautiful a bride as I was," Haley announced as she pulled the veil over Peyton's face.

"Thanks, I think," Peyton said as she turned to look at herself in the mirror, "I do look pretty hot don't I?"

"Definitely. Just think, in less than an hour we'll be in-laws."

"I haven't decided yet whether that's a good thing or a bad thing."

Haley playfully hit Peyton on the arm, "Whatever!"

"You know I'm just kidding. I can't wait to be in the family."

"Well, we are happy to have you."

"Have you by any chance talked to Brooke lately?" Peyton questioned.

"No, I haven't talked to her in almost six months."

"I wish things would have been different. Don't get me wrong, I love having you as my best friend, but I miss Brooke."

"I know. It's definitely not the same here without her. But this is your big day. Let's stop looking into the past. You are absolutely perfect and we better get you out there before anything comes undone."

"Okay. I'm ready."

"You better be ready. You've been waiting for this moment for a very long time now."

"I know. I love Lucas so much. It's only one of the things I can thank Brooke for," Peyton took a last look into the mirror and followed Haley into the lobby.

The church was amazing. It was big enough for a guest list of 500, although this particular wedding was a very small gathering. A few friends and family were all that joined the couple. All, but a few, were members of the wedding party.

Haley, Nathan, Karen, and surprisingly Dan glowed as they walked their way to the alter. Peyton took her spot and prepared to change her life. The music began. Her dress flowed as she walked down the aisle and took her spot next to the love of her life. And so the ceremony began. The bride and groom barely looked away from one another. The only time their eyes parted was to watch Keith Jr. and Zachary, both just over a year and a half in age, escort the rings down the isle. They started hitting each other about a quarter of the way down the aisle. They were then escorted the rest of the way by Karen and Haley. Once things were back in order, with no doubt in their minds, Lucas Scoot and Peyton Sawyer tied the knot.

Their reception was of course housed at TRIC. Everyone was there, including the reunited Raven's basketball team and their coach.

Peyton kissed Lucas, "You know the one thing that sucks about us getting married?"

"Enlighten me," Lucas replied.

"My initials will still and always be P.M.S."

"That's okay. It'll give me something to hold over your head. I'll just threaten to tell everyone your middle name."

"You wouldn't dare! Do you have any idea how hard it was to convince the pastor not to announce my middle name?"

"I'll bet it wasn't as hard as you make it sound. You do have a way with people."

"Yeah right. You mean I have my way with you," Peyton poked Lucas.

"Can't you wait until the honeymoon?" Lucas teased.

"I guess just this one time I can behave."

"That's all I ask," Lucas squeezed his bride. The two separated and went to mingle with the crowd.

Peyton searched amongst the crowd until she found the man she was looking for.

"Jake!" Peyton yelled to get his attention.

Jake jogged over to Peyton and gave her a friendly hug, "Didn't I tell you that you were in love with Lucas?"

"Yes you did. Wow. That was such a long time ago. It's crazy how fast life can change. So, how have you been? How's Jenny?"

"I'm doing better than the last time you saw me. Jenny's really getting big. She's definitely a charmer. Hopefully that's the only thing she inherited from her mother."

"Let's hope so. Thank you so much for coming. I wasn't sure you would."

"Are you kidding? Miss the wedding of the girl who wanted to marry me? No way."

"I did love you Jake. I will always love you and Jenny. You were both a big part of my life and you should really come around more often."

"I know. There isn't really much left for me here. My life isn't here anymore. I'm happy and I'm happy for you."

"Thank you. I'm glad things are good for you," Peyton hugged Jake again and they continued their catching up.

Across the room, Lucas was backed against the wall by Coach Durham.

"Now you listen here boy! You have a good thing here and you better not mess it up," Whitey warned Lucas.

"Coach, you're still bossing people around even after you've retired," Lucas shot back.

"Well, you can't take the coach out of the man."

"Thank you coach. You've helped me through some hard times and got me to where I am today."

"I never helped you through anything you couldn't have done by yourself. You are a strong young man. If you ever need anything, Lord knows you kids come to me for enough advice, you know where my door is."

"Thanks coach, that means a lot," Lucas gave Whitey one of those, trying to still look masculine while hugging another male, hugs.

As the party went on, the two love birds prepared to depart for their honeymoon.

Karen approached the two, "I am so happy to see my baby so happy," she gave Lucas and Peyton a motherly hug.

"Oh mom, don't get all emotional on me now," Lucas ruined the moment.

"Luke," Peyton hit him, "This is a very special day for your mother."

"It's all right Peyton. I've had him for 20 years. It's about time someone else has to deal with him," Karen laughed.

"Thanks mom. Was I really that bad of a child?" Lucas asked his mother.

"Well, you weren't that bad. I guess it could have been worse."

"That bad? I was a good kid."

"Well, aren't you a little full of yourself."

"No I was just brought up right."

"Awww, Lucas you don't have to sweet talk me anymore. You have a wife for that now."

"It's getting late. We should get going soon," Peyton cut in.

Karen hugged the two again, "I am very excited for you both. Luke, don't forget you still have a mother. I expect to see you at least once a week. And Peyton, take as good as care of him as I did, but don't let him take you for granted. He might be my son, but he's still a male."

"Thanks Karen," Peyton smiled at her husband.

The two parted once again to make their last rounds. They said their 'goodbyes' and 'I'll miss yous' and gave out their hugs. They met in the middle of the crowd, linked arms, and began on their journey.

**A/N: I hope everyone understands the time progression. I've been trying to throw it in there without actually stating it, but just in case, this chapter takes place a year after the last chapter**


	4. Return of the Past

**Love, Lies, and Loss**

**Disclaimer: I own no rights to One Tree Hill or any of its characters. **

**A/N: Just to kill the suspense, this will be a Brucas fic. I am more of a Leyton girl myself, but I had this idea and I just had to go with it. **

**Three Years Later**

"Hello," Brooke answered the phone, "Haley! I haven't talked to you in ages! What's up? …. What happened? …. An accident?"

There was a long pause on the other end of the phone. When the silence was finally broken, Brooke heard news that could have killed her on the spot.

"What?" Brooke screamed, "How could that be? Oh my god Haley. I don't know what to say," Brooke sat down and began to cry, "I can't believe it. How could this have happened? Everything was perfect, for everyone, why this? Why now?"

Another long pause was on the other end of the phone. And then the sound of tears.

"Haley, I know you have a lot to deal with right now. Why don't you give me a call when you know all of the arrangements…. Of course I will be there. Goodbye," Brooke hung up the phone and could not believe what she had just heard. She pulled her legs to her chest, put her head on her knees, and cried.

_This can't be, Brooke thought to herself. We never fixed things and I left. So many things I left unresolved. If I hadn't left, things would be different. This wouldn't have happened, and I would still have my best friend._

When Brad came home from work, three hours later, Brooke was in the same position as she was after the phone call.

"Honey?" Brad approached an obviously upset Brooke. He kneeled next to her and pulled her head up, "What's wrong? What happened?"

She hugged her husband, "I love you," and she cried.

"Okay. You are scaring me. What is going on?"

"I have to go to Tree Hill."

"Tree Hill? For what?"

"A funeral."

"Who's funeral Brooke?"

"Peyton's," she burst into tears at the sound coming out of her mouth.

"Your old best friend Peyton?"

"That's the only Peyton I know."

"Oh honey," Brad squeezed Brooke, "I'm so sorry. It'll be okay."

"It'll never be okay with us. I cut her out of my life. She was my best friend since we were kids and I cut her out of my life."

"It's all in the past sweetie. I'm sure she knew you loved her."

"How? I haven't spoken a word to her in five years. How was she supposed to know that I never forgot about her?"

"She knew. Let's get you up. I'll make you a bubble bath," Brad hoisted Brooke up and carried her to the bedroom. He laid her on the bed and began drawing the water for her bath.

"Brad," Brooke said as she entered the bathroom.

"Are you feeling better?" He questioned her.

"Not really, but it wouldn't be good for Tegan to see me like this. I need to hold it together for him. Will you go to the funeral with me?"

"Oh, honey. I'm going to Denver all week for our annual lawyer's convention. You knew that, I told you about it a month ago."

"Can't you skip it?"

"I can't. It's one of the most important meetings all year. I wish I could, but there is no way I can get out of it."

"I can't do this on my own."

"You aren't alone. I won't be there, but I'm still with you and you'll have Tegan."

"Oh gosh," Brooke drew in a long breath, "I forgot about that for a minute."

"Forgot about what?"

"That Tegan would be coming with me. Brad there is something I have to tell you."

"What is it?"

"I know that we agreed it was better not to discuss Tegan's real father, and I never told you this, but he's in Tree Hill."

"What? I thought you got pregnant after you moved here."

"No. I was four months pregnant when I got here. I'm sorry I lied to you. I just didn't want you to know the truth."

"When we met you told me you had moved here five months earlier and had gotten pregnant just after that."

"I lied."

"Brooke? How could you do that? You never thought to tell me the truth? Ever?" Brad questioned her with a hurting sound in his voice.

"Brad, I'm sorry. I guess after a while I didn't think about the truth and just believed my own story."

"So, who's his biological father? Not his REAL father, his biological one?"

"His name is Lucas. He married Peyton three years ago."

"You're ex-best friend's husband huh?"

"Well, technically we were together first. I never told you the real reason why Peyton and I quit being friends either. It was because of him. I was with Lucas and Peyton loved him. I knew she did and it hurt me so much that I cut her out of my life."

"So, you loved him?"

"No, I loved the idea of him and me. I did love him, but not like I love you. I knew that they belonged together and it killed me that they belonged together more than Lucas and I did. So, I finally gave in. I found out I was pregnant and I let him go to her. I didn't want him to be a part of mine and Tegan's lives when I knew that I wasn't the one that he wanted to be with. I couldn't do that to him, or myself. So I left."

"Does he know?"

"Of course not. Why do you think I left? If I would have stayed any longer I think it would have been a little obvious. The only person that knew was Haley and she is still the only one that knows. That's why I'm worried about how things are going to go once Tegan and I get to Tree Hill."

"I can't believe you kept this from me all this time. This entire time I thought you didn't know the father and now I find out that he was your old high school sweetheart."

"Brad, none of this makes a difference anymore. This is our life, right now, and my past and Tegan's biological father make no difference in it."

"Of course they do Brooke," Brad walked out of the bathroom down the stairs.

A few minutes later, Brooke heard the door slam and she once again broke down in tears. Her hurting grew more and more potent and this was only the beginning.

Brooke awoke the next morning to her four and a half year old son jumping on her bed.

"Mommy! Wake up!" The child screamed.

"I'm awake. I'm awake. Enough with the yelling please," Brooke tackled Tegan on the bed and tickled him almost to the point of peed pants.

The two trotted downstairs to the smell of eggs and sausage. They took their seats at the table and waited for their meal.

"Nora?" Brooke called her maid.

"Yes?" Nora replied.

"Has Brad been home this morning?"

"No, ma'am. Not that I've seen. I heard him go out last night. It seemed like he was a bit upset. I heard the door slam. Did something happen last night?"

"We just had a little fight. Everything will be fine. Tegan and I have to take a little trip this week."

"A trip! Yay!" Tegan yelled once again.

"Quieter, please!" Brooke told her son.

"Where are we going mommy?"

"To a town called Tree Hill. It's where you mommy grew up."

"Are there other kids there?"

"I imagine by this time there are plenty."

"Good, I hate going on trips with no other kids," Tegan became bored with the conversation and started munching on his breakfast.

"Are you going to be all right by yourself?" Brooke asked Nora, "Brad is going to be gone for the week as well."

"Oh, I'll be fine. To tell you the truth, it will be sort of nice having the house to myself. Maybe I will actually get to finish a book with out all of the noise."

"Oh Nora, we aren't that loud."

"If you say so ma'am," Nora finished up the meal and started cleaning up the kitchen.

It was only eleven in the morning when Brooke got the second most upsetting phone call of her life. It was Haley once again, informing her that the funeral services would be held in two days. They decided that Brooke and Tegan would leave the next morning and stay with Haley and Nathan for their visit.

Brooke packed and pondered for the rest of the day.

_How am I going to pull this off? Someone is going to know. He looks just like Luke, it's so obvious. What am I thinking? They can't find out. I have to hide this. I've hidden it this long. Wait? I've been away for this long. I haven't had to face any of them in five years. It's been so easy, up until now. Now everything is messed up. My husband can't even look at my face anymore. I've told him so many lies. I don't blame him. I hate being lied to. What if Lucas does find out? How would he feel knowing that I've kept this from him for so long? He's already going through so much. I have to hide this. Just one day, that's all. I just have to get through one day without anyone finding out and that's it. Everything will be okay again. _

**A/N: Now, you all know the reason she goes back! I am actually a Leyton kinda girl, it's sad that I killed off Peyton huh?**


	5. Old Faces, Best Friends

**Love, Lies, and Loss**

**Disclaimer: I own no rights to One Tree Hill or any of its characters. **

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update! I've been crazy busy with work. Hope you all enjoy this one. **

Brooke stood in the airport squeezing Tegan's hand harder than ever before. She was sure she looked like a ghost as pale as she was. Before she got off the plane, she covered her face with almost and entire bottle of cover up trying to conceal her ghostly complexion. It obviously didn't work.

"Mommy, you're hurting me," Tegan yanked his hand out of hers.

"I'm sorry honey. Mommy is really nervous," Brooke apologized to her son.

"Why are you nervous? Aren't you happy to see your friends?"

"I'm happy and sad at the same time."

"Why?"

"Because I haven't seen everyone in so long, I don't know what to say to them."

"Why?"

"It's hard to explain honey. Why don't we go get something to drink while we wait, okay?"

"Yeah, I'm thirsty and kinda tired."

Before the two reached the vending machine, they head someone screaming.

"Brooke!" Haley yelled as she ran to greet her.

Brooke reluctantly led Tegan to the voice. She felt sick until she saw her friend.

"Oh my god! Haley!" She ran and hugged her old best friend.

"At least there is one good thing about being in this town again. I've missed you so much. I didn't realize how much until now," Brooke hugged Haley again.

"I know. It's the same with me. Now you are here, I'm going to have a hard time letting you go back," Haley released Brooke.

"Are you sure its okay that we stay?"

"Of course. Oh my gosh, I almost forgot," Haley looked down, "Hi Tegan! I'm your auntie Haley."

"Hi Auntie Haley," Tegan replied excitedly.

Haley pulled her son out from behind her, "Brooke. Tegan. This is Zachary. He's a little shy."

"To much like his mother used to be if you ask me," Brooke laughed.

"Hi," Tegan approached Zach as he tried to hide behind his mother again.

"Zachary, what are you going to do when you go to school? I'm not going to be there for you to hide behind," Haley sighed.

"It's okay Hails. I'm the original chatter box. I'll break him out of his shell and he'll be talking in no time," Brooke kneeled to the child's level.

"Good luck. I've tried everything with him. Nathan gets so upset sometimes. The only people he will talk to are Nathan, Luke, and I."

"You had to mention him didn't you?"

"Brooke. You can't avoid him this entire trip. At some point, well more than some point, you two are going to cross paths," Haley led the way to the car and they began on their way home.

"He's bad Brooke," Haley stated.

"Who's bad?" Brooke questioned.

"Luke. I don't know what to do. It's been so hard keeping myself together for him and I'm trying, but I can't help him. He's not responding to anyone. It's like he's in a black hole and can't find his way out. We've all tried. He's can't even be around his own daughter anymore. I guess she reminds him of Peyton to much. Nate, Karen, and I are taking turns watching her. I love Annabelle, but I don't know how long we can do this. I want to help him and I will, but if he can't pull out of this I don't know what we are going to do."

"It's going to be okay Hails. I'm here now. I'll help you."

"It's not me who needs help."

"How am I supposed to help him? He probably still hates me for leaving."

"He never hated you for leaving. He was glad you were chasing you dreams. He was upset that you didn't stay in contact with him."

"You know I couldn't, he would have found out."

"I know that, but he doesn't."

"So, what am I supposed to do? Say I'm sorry and be forgiven."

"If that's all it takes, then yes. We have to do something. I don't know what else to try Brooke. He's so lost. You guys connected, maybe you can help him."

"You guys have been best friends your whole lives and you couldn't help him. What makes you think I can?"

"Because he loved you once. He loved you more that you know and maybe that can pull him out of this."

"I'm married. I'm not about to start up a fling with an old flame."

"That's not what I'm talking about. I'm talking about giving him hope. Hope that things will be okay."

"I don't know. I'll try, but I don't know how much I can handle myself."

"I'm not asking for a miracle. I'm just asking for you to try."

"Okay, I'll try."

"Thank you," Haley finally pulled into her driveway.

Nathan greeted them at the door. He gave Brooke a welcoming hug, "It's good to see you."

"Thanks Nate. It's good to see you too," Brooke smiled.

Nathan grabbed her bags, "Come on. I'll show you your room."

Brooke settled her and Tegan in. They changed into their pajamas and went to say goodnight to the others.

Brooke found the family in the kitchen having ice cream before bed, "It's been a long day. Tegan and I are going to hit the hay. I need to get my rest up for tomorrow.

"Are you sure you don't want some ice cream before bed?" Haley asked.

"No thanks, us two are hyper enough with out adding to it."

"Well, some things never change," Nathan cut in.

"Hey! I've only been here a few hours and you're already getting on my nerves," Brooke replied.

"Like I said, some things never change," Nathan laughed.

"We'll see you guys in the morning. Goodnight Zachary."

The child glanced at Brooke then quickly turned his gaze to his ice cream.

Brooke tucked in her son and kissed him on the forehead, "I love you."

"I love you too mommy."

"Tomorrow is going to be a hard day for me. I don't want you to get scared if you see me upset."

"Why are you gunna get upset?"

"One of mommy's old friends went to heaven. Tomorrow I have to say goodbye to her."

"If she went to heaven, how are you going to say goodbye?"

"When someone dies and goes to heaven, there is a service for them. All of the person's friends and family get together to remember that person. That is saying goodbye."

"Okay mommy. I won't get scared; I'll hold your hand."

"Thank you honey. I love you so much."

"I'm sleepy," Tegan rolled over and closed his eyes. Brooke kissed him once again and snuggled up next to her son.

**A/N: What's next? The reunion of Brooke and Lucas. **


	6. Lucas at his Worst

**Love, Lies, and Loss**

**Disclaimer: I own no rights to One Tree Hill or any of its characters. **

**A/N: Now I know you all are reading this so leave me some lovin!**

The morning was a quiet one at the Scott household. Everyone gathered around the table for pancakes, but didn't speak much to each other. They all knew it was going to be a painful day. Even Tegan didn't speak, which was quite odd for him. After breakfast the two children ran to Zach's room. The two were getting alone very well and Zachary was actually speaking to Tegan.

Brooke was drying the dishes that Haley was washing. They still didn't speak. Neither one knew what to say to the other.

"Brooke," Nathan startled her.

"Yeh?" She responded.

"Why don't you come with me over to Luke's? I need to go see how he's doing and I'll probably have to get him to the funeral."

"I don't know. I don't see what good I would do there."

"Go on," Haley cut in, "I can keep an eye on Tegan for you. It might help him Brooke."

Brooke took a deep breath, "Okay, just let me get ready."

"No problem. I'll wait for you," Nathan took over Brookes spot drying dishes.

"Do you really think she can help him?" Nathan asked his wife.

"I don't know, but anything is worth a try. I know its only been a few days and he's still coming to terms with her death, but if we don't pull him out of it now who knows how long he'll be like this," Haley hugged her husband.

"I guess it is worth a try, but she might make it worse rather than better."

"What do you mean?"

"She's been gone for five years Hails. At one time Lucas was in love with her and she just left him."

"Lucas was already with Peyton before Brooke even left."

"I know, but it doesn't mean he isn't upset that she left and never contacted him or anything. They were friends at one point in their lives."

"We don't have any other choice."

"I know, I know. Let's just hope for the best."

"It's all we can do now," Haley kissed Nathan and they continued on the dishes.

Brooke looked at herself in the mirror. Five years didn't do her features much harm. She still looked the same as she did the day she left Tree Hill. She let out a few tears and applied her extra-waterproof eye make-up. She glanced at herself once more, shut off the light, and walked to the kitchen.

"Okay, let's do this before I chicken out," she told Nathan.

"I'm ready. Let's go," Nathan escorted Brooke to the car.

The car was moving and Brooke was feeling sick, "Nathan, I don't know what to say to him. I can't do this."

Nathan pulled the car over and looked at Brooke, "You CAN do this. Say what you feel, but be gentle. Don't push him."

"I am the worst friend ever. I don't know how I am supposed to help. He's probably madder at me than I think he is."

"You're here and that will matter to him. Don't let what he says get you down. He's hurting really bad right now and he's taking it out on everyone around him."

"I'm just afraid that seeing him that way is going to make Peyton's death reality for me. I'm afraid it will bring back so much for me and I won't be able to handle it."

"You might not have seen her for five years, but you were best friends your whole childhood and that matters too. She knew you loved her, even if you weren't here. Just remember that she never forgot about you and she knew you didn't forget about her. She knew that you gave her Lucas so she could be happy and for that, you are a great friend."

"Thanks Nathan. I feel a little better for about a minute."

"Everything is going to be okay," Nathan got the car back on the road and the rest of the trip was silent.

They pulled up outside of Luke's. It was quiet and seemed peaceful, but Brooke knew that was false.

"Why isn't Karen with Lucas?" Brooke asked.

"She's mad that Lucas won't see Anna. She told him it wasn't fair that he was taking out his pain on her because he would always have her to remind him of Peyton. He told her that's why he didn't want to be around her. He's not remembering her Brooke, he's trying to forget her," Nathan told her as they walked up the steps.

"Everything is going to be okay," Brooke said out loud as they entered the house.

"Luke?" Nathan searched for his brother. He found him lying in bed, awake, but unnoticing their presence.

"Hey," Nathan pulled the covers off from his brother, "I brought someone with me."

Brooke approached the bed. Lucas looked at her with empty eyes and rolled over.

"Get up," Nathan pulled on his brother's arm.

"Fuck off," Lucas rudely replied.

"Lucas Scott, get you ass out of bed and get ready for your wife's funeral."

"Why? She's not going to know if I go or not."

"Of course she's going to know. Just because she isn't here doesn't mean she doesn't know what you do."

"Whatever Nathan, just leave me alone."

Nathan nudged Brooke.

"Luke, it's good to see you," Brooke told him.

"Why? You haven't seen me in five years. Why is it good to see me now?"

"I'm sorry I haven't talked to you Luke. It would have been worse that way."

"Sure. Why are you even here?"

"Because Peyton was my friend and I want to say goodbye to her."

"Maybe you should have done that when she was alive," Lucas looked at her, this time with fire in his eyes.

A tear slid down Brookes face, "Nathan, I can't do this."

"Yes you can. Remember what I said," Nathan placed his hand on Brooke's back.

"Come on Lucas. Get out of bed and get ready to see your wife. Do you really want to look back on this day and remember that you never went to your wife's funeral? How do you think she would feel if she knew someone who hasn't seen her in five years went to her funeral over her own husband?" Brooke grabbed him.

"Fine, I'll go, but it doesn't change anything with us Brooke. I don't think you have a right to go, but I'm not going to stop you," Lucas got out of bed and shoved the two out of his room.

"Thank you," Nathan said to Brooke.

"I might seem nicer, but deep down, I'm still the bitch I used to be," Brooke sat down.

"Maybe that's what he need."

"I don't know, but he's worse than I thought. This is going to be rough. It's doesn't help with him making those comments about me not being around. I guess if helping him heal means I have to bring myself down, I will."

"He doesn't really hate you. He just hates everyone right now. Give him time, he'll come around."

Lucas came out of his room. Even in dressy clothes, he still looked like hell.

"Come on before I get back in bed," Lucas told the two.

The three got in the car and headed to the funeral parlor.

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is short. I'm kinda in a rush and I wanted to get a little bit posted for those of you who don't like to wait around. Don't forget to leave me some lovin! **


	7. I'm Not Leaving You

**Love, Lies, and Loss**

**Disclaimer: I own no rights to One Tree Hill or any of its characters. **

**A/N: Thank you all for your feedback and I will take it all into consideration. I promise, Brucas is on the way!**

The trio walked into the parlor. Lucas was full of sorrow and hate. He looked like he had just returned from hell and hadn't had time to recover yet.

"Mr. Scott, the ceremony will start at noon," The director approached Lucas.

"Yeah, thanks," Lucas ignored his hand and walked away.

"I'm sorry. He's not doing so well," Nathan apologized for his brother's behavior.

"I understand. Death is a hard thing to cope with," the man replied, "I'm going to make sure everything is in order," he shook Nathan's hand and left.

"Brooke, why don't you go talk to him," Nathan asked her.

"That worked out real well last time I tried," Brooke replied.

"You got him out of bed and here didn't you?"

"Yeah, I guess I did," she sadly smiled at Nathan and went to the next room.

Brooke sat on the couch next to Lucas. They were at the back of the room. The casket was at the front.

"Why are you way back here? I think you're supposed to be up front," Brooke questioned him.

"Back off," Lucas glared at her.

"No. I'm not going to back off until you forgive me."

"Keep trying then cause so far you aren't doing much good."

"Luke, I'm sorry I left you. I'm sorry I left Peyton. It was too hard for me. I might not have seen either of you in five years, but I never stopped loving either one of you."

"You have a funny way of showing someone love."

"Stop, please. Don't you think this is hard enough for me as it is? I've been beating myself up ever since I found out about Peyton. You may have lost you wife, but at least you had time with her. You're right to be mad at me. I did abandon you. I didn't speak to my best friend for five years and now I'll never have that chance again. It is my fault; it's my entire fault that I left. If I could, I would do things differently. I still would have gone, but I would have kept in contact. At least a little, but I can't change that now. I'm hurting enough, I don't need you to add to it," Brooke began to cry.

"If she didn't die, would still feel this way? The only reason you are sorry is because she's gone. You're right, you can't change it, but if she were still here who knows how long, if ever, it would have taken you to get in contact. You were to busy with your new life. Your career, your family, and your fancy house I'm sure."

"I probably wouldn't have thought a thing about it. Right here, right now is where we are at. I can do things different now. This isn't the way I should have come back into your life, but I'm here and I'm not going anywhere."

"Until you go home. That's not here Brooke. You'll go away to your little picture perfect life and forget about everyone again."

"Do you really think my life is picture perfect? Well, its not. I haven't spoken to Brad in two days. We didn't even say goodbye to each other. You want to know what we got into a fight about?"

"Not really."

"Well, I'll tell you anyways. We got into a fight about you. I finally told him about our history and he was mad that I was coming here. He stormed out and I haven't spoken to him since."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because trust is one of the most important things in a marriage. I ruined that as soon as I told him about my past. I kept it from him for five years."

"Good ole Brooke, full of lies and secrets."

"You're right. I am, but I'm telling you this for a reason. My marriage very well might be over because I chose to say goodbye to my friend and help my friends get through it as well. If I am that bad of a friend then I wouldn't have risked my marriage to help others that I care about. Lucas, I would never desert you or Haley or Nathan when you needed me. Yes, I left you, but I'm here now when you need me. You can hate me and you can argue with me, but it doesn't change the fact that I am here for you. I am going to help you through this, whether you like it or not."

"That's great Brooke. It's obvious to me that if your marriage is breaking up over something stupid like that, maybe you should have thought twice about marrying this guy."

"It's not something stupid. I lied like I always do. I kept a pretty big part of my past a secret for a long time. I couldn't do it anymore. He needed to know. If it's something that he can't forgive me for, then it's not meant to be."

"Fine, you're here then. I guess there isn't much I can do about it."

"Daddy!" Annabelle ran through the doors and up to her father.

Lucas hugged his two year old daughter, "Hey honey. I missed you."

"She's been wonder where you were," Karen told her son, "Her mother too."

Tears rolled down Lucas's face. He carried his daughter to the front of the room, ready to face his fears.

"Mommy!" Anna yelled when she saw her mother in the casket.

"Anna, I know you aren't going to understand this," Lucas choked out, "You mommy is in Heaven now. She's not going to be around anymore, but she'll always be with you."

The two year old didn't understand. She looked at her mother, but she was sleeping.

"Mommy?" She pointed at her mother.

Lucas put her down and ran to the hall. Brooke followed.

"Luke," Brooke put her arm on his shoulder.

He pulled away, "Leave me alone."

"No! I told you. I'm here for you and I'm NOT leaving," she grabbed him and pulled him to her.

Lucas began sobbing on Brooke's shoulder, "I don't know what to do. She doesn't understand that her mother is gone. I don't know how to handle her Brooke."

"Love her," Brooke responded.

"I do."

"Then she'll know everything is going to be okay. She might not know what's going on, but she still has you and she needs you. She needs you to remember Peyton so one day you can tell her about her mother."

"I can't remember her. It's too hard."

"Look at me," Lucas picked up his head and looked at Brooke. This time there was pain in his eyes.

"You are going to be okay. Annabelle is going to be okay. You just need to believe that you will get through this."

"I don't know how. I miss her so much."

"I know, but you have to. For Anna you have to be okay. I'll help you Luke. As much as you don't believe it's true. I will not leave you, not until you are ready for me too."

Lucas hugged her. He then grabbed her hand and she escorted him back to the ceremony.

The entrance music was starting. Lucas picked up his daughter and sat her on his lap in the front row. Haley, Nathan, and Zach took their seats next to him. Brooke and Tegan took a seat a few rows back.

"Brooke," Lucas yelled at her, "Sit up here. You were her best friend."

Brooke smiled at him. She couldn't believe it. In just the few hours she had been with Lucas, it seemed as though he had forgiven her already. The ceremony began. It was short, but meaningful. There were tears and laughs at remembering Peyton.

After the ceremony, every gathered at Karen's café for the luncheon. It was actually a pleasant get together for Brooke. She saw a lot of face's that she missed for five years. Everyone seemed at terms with Peyton's death, even Lucas was doing a bit better. He was at least holding his daughter again. He hadn't let her go since the funeral started. Some of the anger was removed from his eyes. He still had a long way to go, but he was making progress.

**A/N: I think I'll up the rating for the following chapters. It's time to get down and dirty with this fic!**


	8. Goodbye's and Screw You's

**Love, Lies, and Loss**

**Disclaimer: I own no rights to One Tree Hill or any of its characters. **

**A/N: I'm so addicted to writing this fic its crazy! Also, thanks to some feedback I have reposted chapters 2-4. They now state how far into the future each chapter is. In case anyone is still confused, we are five years from the beginning chapter. **

"Hey Brooke. We're gunna get going home. Are you riding home with us?" Haley asked.

"No, I think I'm going to stay a bit longer and try to get in a few words with Luke. Thank you Haley for being a good friend," Brooke hugged her.

"Thank you for helping out with Luke. Do you want me to bring Tegan with us or are you going to bring him back with you?"

"He can stay. Keith Jr. and him seem to get along very well."

"Like father, like son."

"Haley!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I know its hard for you to keep it from him. Thank you."

"Brooke, Luke is my best friend, but so are you. I'll see you later. Good luck," Haley took Zach by the hand and went to hunt down her husband.

"Luke, how you holding up?" Brooke sat next to him.

"Better than I was. It's amazing how much Anna brings me to life," Lucas's eyes searched the room for his daughter.

"Speaking of, there is someone I'd like you to meet." Brooke left for a moment and returned with her son.

"This is my son, Tegan."

"Hi, who are you?" The outgoing four year old asked.

"I'm Luke. It's nice to meet you Tegan. I see you've been playing with Anna. She is my daughter."

"That curly-headed girl? I wasn't playing with her. She was trying to play with me."

"Oh Tegan. You know you like playing with the girls just as much as you do the boys."

"Ewww…girls are gross," the child ran to discover yet another mess to get into.

"He's cute, looks a little like Anna," Lucas pondered for a moment.

"I think all those blonde haired, blue eyed kids look alike," Brooke quickly responded.

"How old is he?"

"Just turned four," Brooke lied, "I got pregnant right after I moved to New York. I met Brad and it was an instant click."

"Brad is who? Your husband? The one you might be getting a divorce from?"

"Brad is my husband and we are not getting a divorce."

"I thought you said he was pissed at you, wanted nothing to do with you, and your marriage was over."

"I was exaggerating, I hope."

"Lying some more huh?"

"I wasn't lying. We really haven't talked for two days. I'm going to call him when I get back to Haley's and see what's going on. My life was really good. I'm so scared that I might have ruined it all."

"Well, if he can't get over that one little secret, then you didn't mean that much to him to begin with."

"It's not just…" Brooke stopped herself.

"It's not just what?"

"Nothing. Never mind. It's not important. I should get going."

"Yeah, I should get Anna home too. She'll probably be glad to be back home."

"I'm sure she will. I'm sorry Luke. Everything is going to be okay. I know it."

"Thanks Brooke. When are you going home?"

"I guess that will be decided after I talk to Brad."

"Okay, well if you're here for a couple days, maybe we could get all the kids together. It would be nice for Anna to be around kids. It'd be nice for me to be around people too, keep my mind off things."

"So, do you forgive me yet? I really am sorry Luke. I never meant to hurt you or Peyton. I still loved you both when I left. I hope you know that. I didn't leave because of either of you, I left for myself."

"I don't know Brooke. A lot is going on right now. You're leaving soon anyways and you'll probably never be back so it doesn't much matter if I forgive you or not."

"It does matter Luke. You have always mattered. You will always matter. I don't think you are ready for me to leave yet anyway."

"I can't tell you anything right now. I'm so mixed up. I don't know what's going to happen with us or if I can ever forgive you, but I will try. It's going to take time. All of this stuff in my life is happening all at once. I need time to sort things out. I need time to not be angry with the world anymore. When I get past that, we can talk."

"It's a deal. I'll see you later Luke," Brooke gathered her child and took a cab back to the Scotts.

Brooke was ecstatic that she had made progress with Luke. He was still in a bad place, but he seemed to coming back to life. She hated seeing him in a dark place. It wasn't the Luke she remembered and it wasn't the Luke she wanted to see now. So far things were going good with Tegan. No one suspected and she only had to keep it going for a little longer. She wondered how much longer that would actually be. She couldn't leave Lucas, but she couldn't stay forever. She worried how her next conversation with her husband would end.

Brooke's hand was shaking as she hit speed dial number one.

"Hello?" Brad answered.

"Hi. How are you?"

"Fine. How's it going there?"

"Okay. Rough, but okay. It's nice to see people again."

"People like Lucas?"

"Brad, stop. We need to talk about this."

"What's there to talk about?"

"What's going on with us? You left without saying bye to me or your son."

"I was upset."

"And now?"

"What do you want me to say Brooke?"

"Whatever it is you want to say. I want to know what you're thinking. I want to know what's happening."

"You lied to me. It wasn't just a little white lie. It was a huge lie."

"I know and I'm sorry. I been saying this a lot lately, but I can't change what I've done."

"No, you can't. Have you told Lucas yet?"

"Told Lucas what?"

"About Tegan being his son."

"Brad! Tegan is YOUR son. He will always be YOUR son. Why are you being like this with me? You have never been like this before. What is wrong with you?"

"I'm just not so sure about us anymore."

"What do you mean? You're my husband and I love you. That's all there is to it."

"Sometimes love isn't enough Brooke. Sometimes relationships take more than love, like trust for example. I can't trust you anymore. I don't even know who you are anymore."

"You know me Brad. Nothing has changed other than Tegan's real father. Why is this such a big deal to you?"

"What have you been doing since you've been there? Catching up with old friends? Lucas maybe? You can't go the whole time with out seeing him. It was his wife that died. I'm sure you've talked to him."

"Of course I've talked to him. What does that have to do with us?"

"Why did you guys break up? Why did you leave? If I remember, it was Peyton. She's not there anymore. What's to stop you from falling back in love with him Brooke?"

"You. I….LOVE….YOU. You are my husband. Why it is so hard for you to accept the fact that I love you and I want you?"

"If there wasn't something about him, something deep inside of you, then you wouldn't have lied to me for all these years. I can't do it Brooke. I can't compete with your child's father. I can't compete with the love of your life."

"I'm not asking you to compete with anybody. I'm asking you to forgive me."

"No, I can't. I'll get my things when I get home from my trip. I'll get the divorce in the works and send you the papers."

"Brad? You can't do this. What about Tegan?" Tears were now streaming down Brooke's cheeks.

"I can do this. I love that child. I'll see to it that he adjusts well living with me."

"Fine, if you want to play dirty, we'll play dirty. You want to know the real me? I'll show it to you. If you want to do things this way, I'll make sure you never see Tegan again."

"He's my son. You can't take him from me."

"Yeah? As you keep reminding me, Lucas is Tegan's father. I'm sure when he finds out about him he's not going to let another man raise his child."

"You wouldn't."

"Oh…I would. Like the real me?"

"You should go into an acting career. You did a pretty good job of playing someone you weren't."

"What is this really about Brad? You can't seriously want to divorce me because of that one lie."

"It's not that you lied Brooke. It's the fact that you couldn't confide in me enough to tell me the truth. If you really love me that much, you would have told me. There has to be a reason why you couldn't tell me. What's the reason? Why couldn't you tell me?"

"I was scared that you'd leave me."

"Why would I leave you because you told me you knew who the father was? I would have rather known the truth than to have you tell me years later that I've gone all this time caring for another person's child. Someone who would have stepped up to the plate and taken care of his responsibility. You never gave him that chance. If he loved you at one time and you loved him, you could have made it work. You ran away from him when you needed him the most. What's to stop you from doing that to me? I love you Brooke, but I can't live with the worry that my wife is going to run off on me."

"I would never do that to you!"

"Just like you didn't do it to him? At least this way I know that we are getting out of it before you get pregnant with my child and let some another man raise him. Tegan might not be my blood, but I will have that child. You are not fit to raise him on your own."

"SCREW YOU BRAD! I am a damn good mother and there is no way in HELL I am letting you take my son from me! SEND ME THE PAPERS," Brooke screamed and slammed the phone down.

"Brooke? What's wrong," Haley came running into the room.

Brooke was sobbing as she fell into Haley's arms, "He wants a divorce. Brad…I called him. He wants a divorce Hails. He threatened to take Tegan from me."

"Oh honey. It's going to be okay. I'm here for you. We are not going to let him take your son away. After all, he isn't really Tegan's father."

"That would mean I'd have to tell Lucas the truth. Yet one more lie I've told and one more secret I've kept. I can't to it Haley. I can't tell him. He's got so much going on right now, he can't take this. I can hardly take this. I'll just give it time. Brad will cool off. He just needs time. He'll figure out he doesn't really want it to be this way."

"Are you so sure?"

"No…not really. He's never been like this. He's never yelled at me a day since we've met. He's so angry with me. I don't blame him. I lied. I told him I didn't know Tegan's father. I told him it was a one night stand. I couldn't tell him that his father was a man I was in love with. A man I had to leave because I couldn't bare the sight of him with another women. He's always thought Tegan's father meant nothing to me, that Tegan meant nothing to his father. For him to find out that he has a real father, a father who might actually want to take care of him, it must have broken his heart. What am I going to do Haley? I can't tell Lucas, but I can't let Brad take my son."

"We'll figure something out. You can stay here as long as you need to. If you like I can come with you to get your things."

"That's probably a good idea. I don't know if he'll calm down. He's gone from the house this week. I might want to get some things before he comes back. I don't think I can handle seeing him. Not in this state."

"Okay, we'll go this week then," Haley squeezed her best friend.

**A/N: I love you guys! My readers are my inspiration. I am so glad everyone likes the story. I wasn't sure anyone would. It's been ages since I've written. Thank you all so much and keep reviewing! I love to hear what everyone thinks and what they would like to happen. **


	9. Toppling Tents and Closets of Clothes

**Love, Lies, and Loss**

**Disclaimer: I own no rights to One Tree Hill or any of its characters. **

**A/N: So, I should be in bed right now. Instead I am pleasing all of my fans. Next Morning: Okay, I seriously had a dream about this chapter last night. Either I'm going nut-so or I am just very imaginative in my sleep. **

The two girls had rented a U-Haul for their trip to New York. They arrived on Friday morning, planned to pack the entire day and the next and be off on Sunday.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Haley asked Brooke as they approached her former home.

"There is no getting out of it now. After what Brad said to me, I think I'll be quicker to sign the divorce papers than he will," Brooke frowned.

"You can work this out Brooke."

"No, we can't. We're over. That's all there is to it. Any man that would call me an unfit mother and threaten to take my child away from me does not deserve me or my love."

"He was upset."

"I was upset too, but I would have never said anything as hateful and ignorant to him as he did to me. Why are you defending him anyway?" Brooke unlocked the house and Haley followed with arm loads of boxes.

"I'm not defending him. I'm just saying, you both were upset and I'm sure you said some things that you didn't mean too. I don't see why a couple who seemed so in love is going to give up everything they have over some stupid argument."

"Not everyone is you and Nathan, Haley. Not everyone's marriage can survive an avalanche. Sometimes there comes a point where it just needs to end."

"Gee, thanks. I'm not sure if that was a compliment or not."

"Trust me, it was. You and Nathan are perfect. No matter what goes wrong in your lives you are always there for each other. You guys could have another complete meltdown and you'd still end up back together again."

"What can I say? I love my hunk."

"So, has Lucas said anything to you?"

"Like what?"

"How he's doing. I haven't had a chance to get together with him since all of this drama with Brad and me."

"He's still bitter, but I really do think that you being here helps."

"Why do you think I can get through to him?"

"You guys connect. Who knows? Maybe one day you guys will be Haley and Nathan number 2."

"I really doubt that. This whole divorce is going to get really messy. I'm going to have to tell Luke about Tegan. It's my only chance at getting full custody. I can't tell him yet. He's not ready, but I know when I do, I'll be lucky if he ever speaks to me again."

"Considering you are the mother of his one and only son, so far that is, I think he will make an exception."

"I don't know. This is a pretty big bomb to drop."

"He'll get over. He's doing well so far. I haven't really talked to him much since the funeral. We've been so busy with our plans. From what I've heard from Karen, he seems to be taking Peyton's death pretty well now. I think once he remembered that he still had Annabelle, he realized that he had something to live for. I think this weekend will really help out. He and Nate are taking the kids out this weekend. I'm not sure what they are doing. I think I heard Nate say something about camping. It will be a good chance for Luke and Tegan to bond, even if it is just as pals right now."

"I think it will help a lot. It'll take Luke's mind off from everything and just give him a chance to spend time with his brother and the kids. I just hope that this whole thing doesn't come out the wrong way. I don't think I could take it if I disappointed someone again, especially Lucas."

Haley shrugged. She didn't know what else to say in the discussion. The two girls discussed what to pack and where to put everything. Haley was utterly amazed by the amount of items Brooke had accumulated over her five years away. She met Brooke back in the kitchen after scoping out the house.

"We're gunna need a bigger U-Haul," Haley chuckled.

"Whatever!" Brooke playfully shoved Haley.

The two parted ways and began what was going to be a very long two days.

Back in Tree Hill, the Scott brother's were having a hard time putting together their camping trip. Neither one had much experience at camping, or skills for organizing a trip. It was sure to be an eventful weekend for the clan.

"Why don't we just rent a big camper?" Nathan asked his brother.

"Do you have that much money?" Lucas raised an eyebrow at Nate.

"Well…no."

"There's your answer then. Besides, a camper isn't camping."

"It's my kind of camping."

"If you had it your way, we'd stay in a hotel."

"That's a good idea. I don't have money for that either though."

"Okay, so all we have the tents. All we need is a couple of air mattresses and we'll be all set. We can stop on the way to get some food to roast over the fire."

"Since when are air mattresses roughing it?" Nathan laughed.

"If I'm going to be sleeping in the freezing cold, I'm at least going to be comfortable," Lucas stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

"It's like eighty out Luke."

"Yeah, but it's get down to at least 60 at night."

"60? We better get a first aid kit in case we get frost bitten," Nathan made fun of his brother.

"Brooke! Brooke! Get up," Haley jumped on Brooke.

"Haley? It's like 9 O'clock in the morning," Brooke whined.

"I know! We've wasted half the day. If we are going to be in the beautiful city, we might as well get some shopping in."

"Shopping? With everything we have to do here, you want to go shopping?"

Haley placed the back of her hand on Brooke's forehead.

"What the hell?" Brooke swatted her hand away.

"I figure you must be sick. I said the word shopping and you pretty much said that I was nutty."

"I'm not sick. There is just so much to do and so little time. We have to be outta here before Brad gets back."

"Get your soon-to-be-divorced-and-have-to-tell-my-ex-that-he-is-the-father-of-my-child-ass out of bed and let's go."

"Haley! You so just depressed me."

"I know, I bet you feel like shopping now don't you?"

Brooke reached for the pillow next to her and whapped Haley in the head with it. She jumped out of bed and chased her out of the room. She locked her out and yelled, "Give me half an hour!"

Half an hour later Haley was bouncing off the walls, "Come on Brooke!"

"Chill out tutor-girl-gone-psycho. I'm ready," Brooke made her way to the front door and grabbed her jean-jacket.

The two girls piled into the car and headed for town.

"Hold the rope tight," Lucas coached Tegan.

Nathan and Zachary were on one side of the tent and Lucas and Tegan were on the other. Anna was sitting next to the clan tasting the woodsy dirt. The four pushed their stakes in and Nathan made a round to double-check them.

"Anna!" Lucas yelled as his daughter, "Please don't eat the dirt."

"Dirt!" Anna yelled at her father.

"Yes, good girl, its dirt."

"Dirt! Yummy!"

"No, dirt is icky sweetheart," Lucas picked up his daughter and she started throwing a tantrum.

"DIRT! I WANT DIRT!

"Hey Lucas," Nathan was falling down laughing, "I bet she's acts just like you when you were a kid."

"No way! I never ate dirt," Lucas finally calmed his daughter down and sat her back on the ground. She began eating dirt again.

"When I was two, the only thing I cared about was my basketball. Judging by the way you play, I'll bet that you were more pre-occupied by dirt."

"I'm feeling a little challenge here."

"What did you have in mind?"

"I saw a basketball court a little ways down the trail."

"Well, what are we waiting for?"

The brother's gathered their kids and raced down the trail. They split into two teams, Nathan and Zach, and Lucas, Tegan, and Anna. The games began and it was head to head. With Nathan's college basketball career, he had taught Zach quite a bit about the game. Anna, on the other hand, wasn't much interested in the ball as much as she was clapping for team. A cheerleader, like her mother. Tegan was a natural. Brad never did much with him, but he seemed to catch on to basketball quickly.

It was all tied up and game point, Zachary had the ball in hand. He neared his basket when all of a sudden Tegan swept the ball out from under him. He made a quick pass to Luke. Luke dribbled down the court spinning here and there. He jumped to make the basket. Nathan tried to block, but it was too late, the ball hit the backboard and dropped through the net.

"Yay!" Tegan jumped with joy. Lucas ran to the child and put him on his shoulders.

"Good game buddy! Who taught you to play?" Lucas gave him a high five.

"I've never played before."

"Are you kidding? You are great. Are you sure your father never taught you to play."

"Nope, it's fun though," Tegan got bored with the conversation, jumped down, and went after the ball.

"He plays like a Scott," Nathan nudged his brother as they watched the two boys pass the ball to one another.

"Yeah, he looks like one too," Lucas's smiled turned into more a wonder some look.

"I had no idea that New York was so expensive!" Haley sighed when she walked back into the home.

"I could have told you that one," Brooke said with a 'duh' in her voice.

"Well, we could have just stayed home and packed, but nooooo, someone wanted to go shopping!"

"Haley James Scott! Do not get me angry."

Haley laughed, "I'm just kidding. There's not really that much left to pack. We got the most of it yesterday. I think all we really have are clothes left."

"Okay? Has it really been that long? All we have are clothes left? I am Brooke Davis. I am a fashion designer and you said all we have are clothes left? You are in for a treat my dear," Brooke led the way to her master closet. She pulled open the door and Haley's jaw dropped.

"Oh my god Brooke. You do not need all of these clothes!"

"You did not just say that either. Please tell me you did not just say that."

"Well, you could always give some to me and then I would be happy to help you lug this junk down stairs."

"Call my clothes junk one more time missy! You have the ultimate fashion icon moving back to your town. I could make you some very hot little outfits to woo your hot husband. Keep talking like that and you won't have me to spice things up when Nathan gets tired of looking at boring ole Grandma Haley."

"My husband likes my style thank you very much."

"Sure Hails, it's your story. If we have any hopes of getting all these packed today we better start now."

"Right!" Haley smiled. She was happy to have her best friend to bicker with and make fun of her again.

The Scott brother's finished loading up all their camping gear and prepared for the ride home. The kids were passed out in the back seat. The weekend definitely wore them out. It was quite amazing for Tegan, nothing ever wore that boy out.

"Next trip, we are not attempting this again," Lucas started the car.

"It's a deal. No one is to find out about the tent incident," Nathan warned Lucas.

"Since you're the one that checked it, I think I'll tell everyone."

"You could have checked it too. It's not like I'm an expert tent checker. How was I supposed to know it was gunna rain and knock the tent down?"

"I don't think the kids even cared about the cold and rain. The just thought it was funny that we couldn't properly set up a tent."

"Well, if we don't tell anyone, I'm sure they will tell EVERYONE," Nathan laughed.

The rest of the ride was full of snickers and smiles as the family remembered their disaster of a camping trip. When the car pulled up outside of Nathan's, Haley and Brooke were already home. The kids woke up and raced out of the vehicle to make fun of the brothers some more.

Tegan was the first in the house. He jumped in his mother's arms.

"How was the trip honey?" She questioned her son.

"It was fun! I played basketball and me and Uncle Luke beat Zach and Uncle Nate. Then we ate smores and the tent fell on our heads when we were sleeping!"

"The tent blew over?" Brooke laughed when she pictured that scene in her head.

"Yeah. Uncle Nate checked it and it still blew over," Tegan giggled.

"All right kid. That's about enough humiliating Uncle Nate for one day," Nathan cut in.

"Aww, honey! I'm sure Lucas had a part in the collapse of the tent," Haley tried not to laugh, but couldn't help it.

"Nope, this one's all on him," Lucas pointed to Nathan.

"Don't try to blame it on me. I'm the one who wanted to get a camper. You just should have listened to me."

"But then we wouldn't have the memories of the looks on each others faces when the kids were making fun of us."

"Well, you do have a point there."

"I'm glad you all had fun," Haley kissed Zach and Nathan on their foreheads.

"How was your trip?" Nathan asked the girls.

"Tiring," Haley stated, "We tried to go shopping, but my credit card didn't have a high enough credit limit to afford one item of clothing in any of the stores."

"Mrs. Psycho-Tutor-Girl Scott woke me up bright and early to go shopping and then didn't even buy anything," Brooke glared at her.

"Neither did you!"

"As you've seen first hand, I had enough clothing to move."

"She isn't kidding there."

"Are you staying?" Lucas entered the room after putting Anna to sleep.

"Staying where?" Brooke was confused.

"In Tree Hill."

"Yes."

"For how long?"

"For good. I'm not leaving again."

"What about you life in New York?"

"That life is over. You guys are my life now," Brooke looked around the room at her friends and smiled.

**A/N: Hope everyone liked the chapter! I figured after all the drama, we needed to have some fun. **


	10. Lies, More Lies, and Truths

**Love, Lies, and Loss**

**Disclaimer: I own no rights to One Tree Hill or any of its characters. **

**A/N: Hope this chapter turns out okay. I'm still a little hung over from New Years! **

**A Few Weeks Later**

"Any luck finding a place yet?" Lucas questioned Brooke.

"I've found a couple of cute little apartments. I don't want anything to extravagant right now," Brooke sat on the park bench next to Lucas.

"I don't think I've ever heard those words come out of your mouth before. I guess you have changed."

Brooke laughed, "Well there is a lot going on right now. I don't have the time or patients to deal with something big."

"How is everything going?"

"Well, Brad's cooled of a little bit, but he's still bent on taking Tegan from me. I got the divorce papers yesterday. They are already signed and in the works."

"I'm sorry Brooke. That sucks for you."

"Yeah it does, but I'll get through it. Look how well you're doing and you've been through a lot worse than this."

"I'm dealing. Anna has really helped me a lot. You too."

"Awww…thanks Luke," Brooke leaned over and gave him a hug.

"Thanks for coming back. It's been really nice having you here. I'm glad you're not leaving again. I don't know how well I'd take it a second time."

"I've grown kind of partial to the place again. I forgot how much Tree Hill was home to me. Besides, the kids get along great. It's so nice to have someone other than me for Tegan to be around. He's really been missing his father. You and Nathan have helped him with that a lot. He loves you guys to death. Especially when you guys take him to play basketball."

"He's a good kid. I don't mind at all. Actually, it's nice to have someone to teach all of my useless skills to."

"Well, they weren't all useless. I bet if you were never a basketball player then we probably would have never met and then…" Brooke stopped herself before she started trouble.

"Then what?"

"Well, a lot would be different if you never joined the team. Like Haley and Nathan for example."

"I guess you're right. What else do you think would have been different?"

"I don't know really," Brooke contemplated telling Lucas the truth. She couldn't do it. Things were going so well with them. She didn't want to ruin it.

"I think I still know you better than I thought I did."

"Why's that?"

"Ever since you came back it seems like there is something you want to tell me, something you are hiding again."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm not hiding anything," Brooke could not keep eye contact with Lucas.

"Brooke. I know you're hiding something. You should have learned by now that it's not good to keep secrets. Just tell me."

Brooke stood up, "I just remembered. I have a meeting with my lawyer in a little bit."

Brooke gathered Tegan from the playground and walked him to the car.

"Mommy, I don't want to leave. I was playing with Anna," the child complained.

"I'm sorry honey. Maybe you can play with Anna tomorrow. We gotta get back home. You can play with Zach when we get home."

"I don't wanna play with Zach! I wanna play with Anna!"

"Tegan, stop it. We have to go," Brooke buckled him in and started the engine.

"Brooke," Lucas knocked on the window with Anna in his arms.

She rolled down the window, "Yeah?"

"What's wrong with you? Why are you leaving all of a sudden?"

"I told you I have a meeting. I can't miss it. It's about Tegan."

"Sure Brooke. Just remember, lies have ruined enough of your relationships. I don't think you want to make that mistake with me twice."

"I'm sorry Luke, I gotta go," she rolled up the window and drove away leaving Lucas standing there.

Brooke didn't know what to do. She wanted so badly to tell Lucas the truth, but she was so worried that it would ruin their blooming friendship. Then again, if she didn't tell him, she could lose Tegan and Lucas. She wasn't so worried about her abilities to take care of her child. She was a hell of a mother and loved her son more than life itself, but Brad was a powerful man. He could make things happen with the blink of an eye. If he really wanted Tegan, he could find a way to get him.

Lucas pushed his daughter on the swing as he thought to himself. He wondered what Brooke could possibly still be hiding from him. They were getting through everything that was going on and they were doing it together. They had promised each other never to keep a secret between them again. She was hiding something and he knew it. He just didn't know what or how to get it out of her.

"Haley!" Brooke yelled to her best friend as she stormed through the door.

"What? What happened?" Haley ran from the back of the house.

"He's really going to do it! Brad's really trying to take Tegan from me. He's petitioning for full custody. He's try to convince everyone that I'm an unfit mother. He said that I was never home and he and the nanny have raised Tegan since he was born."

"Brooke, calm down. He can't possibly prove that."

"Want to bet me? Brad knows people. What am I gunna do Hails? I can't let him take away my baby," tears poured down Brooke's pale face.

Haley embraced her, "It's okay. We'll figure something out. You have to tell Lucas."

"I can't. Things are going so well with us. I don't want to ruin it."

"What's more important to you? Your son or your friendship with Lucas? You don't even know how he will react. Maybe it won't be as bad as you think."

"Are you kidding? It's going to be worse, but you're right. I have to tell him. For Tegan. I've told enough lies. I need to come clean with him."

"I'm here for you."

"Thank you for being my best friend. Can you watch Tegan for me?"

"Of course. You can do it Brooke. Just tell him."

Brooke pulled up outside of Lucas's house. She took in a deep breath and took one slow step at a time to the front door. Her face was wet with tears as she rang the doorbell.

"Brooke, what's wrong?" Lucas answered the door, "Come in."

She walked through the door and turned to face Lucas, "I need to tell you something."

"Have a seat and tell me what's up," Lucas guided Brooke to the couch.

"Okay. You are going to hate me, but I can't keep it a secret any longer. You need to know and it's time for you to know…"

"What is it Brooke?" Lucas cut in.

"Just listen okay. I want you to know before I say anything, I'm sorry. I'm so so so sorry that I kept this a secret from you for so long. I couldn't tell you. I didn't know what to do."

"Brooke, just tell me."

"Brad's not Tegan's father. You are."

"Did I just hear you right? So that's what you've been hiding from me." Lucas asked with a look of shock.

"I was pregnant when I left. I couldn't tell you. I didn't want it to ruin your life. You and Peyton were happy."

"So you just left me while carrying our child because I was with Peyton? You're the one that left me. You're the one that broke up with me and pushed for Peyton and I. How could you do that Brooke? You've just been letting another man raise my child for five years? You never thought to even pick up the phone and tell me I had a child?"

Brooke kneeled in front of Lucas and put her hands on his knees.

"I'm sorry Luke! I didn't know what else to do. We were both so young. I didn't want to ruin your life by making you have that responsibility."

"I can't believe you. This is beyond anything you've ever lied about."

"You were happy. I couldn't ruin that for you by throwing a child at you. I wanted to raise him on my own without getting you involved."

"Why Brooke? You didn't think that I'd be responsible enough to care for a child? To care for you? Why are you telling me now? Why not wait until he was all grown up so I could have missed out on his whole childhood?"

"Brad's trying to take him from me. He told me he'd prove me unfit and get my rights taken away. I can't let him do that. I told you because YOU are his father and I need your help. I'm asking you to put all of your negative feelings for me aside and think about your child. I need you Luke, your son needs you."

"He can't take him if he's not his son."

"According to his birth certificate, he is his son."

"That's great Brooke. I'm so glad that you gave my child to another man. Get out."

"Lucas, please. I need your help."

"I said GET OUT," Lucas got up and practically shoved Brooke out the door.

"Luke," Brooke yelled at the closed door. She got no answer. The confrontation went even worse than the worst she expected. It wasn't a surprise that Lucas hated her, but she was sure he would at least step up to the plate for their son. She was wrong. Her stomach ached and her heart raced as she slid down the wall of his house. Her head was in her hands and she hurt worse than after the death phone call. This one was unforgivable. She ran away with his child and let another man raise him. What was she thinking? Lucas was right, this was beyond any lie or mistake she had ever made. Now her son was going to suffer for it.

**A/N: Reviews please! **

**Kelle: Thank you for your ideas! If I didn't have this chapter written I would have tried to incorporate them, but if you have any more I would love to hear them! **


	11. I Can't Stop Loving You

**Love, Lies, and Loss**

**Disclaimer: I own no rights to One Tree Hill or any of its characters. **

"He won't talk to me. I've tried calling. I've even went to his house. He won't answer the door," Brooke told Haley while they were preparing dinner.

"Give it time. Finding out you've had a child for five years that you never knew about is a big thing to handle," Haley replied as she was pouring the dressing on the salads.

"I know, but I don't have time. The hearing is next week. I don't know what I'll do if Luke isn't there."

"I'll talk to him. I don't know what good it'll do, but I'll talk to him."

"I just wish he would let me talk to him. Just have a conversation about this. I know he's pissed off at me, but I need him so much right now."

"He's hurting and confused, but he'll do the right thing. He always does, eventually."

"I hope you're right," Brooke finished setting the table.

The next morning Brooke awoke to the ringing of her cell phone.

"This better be important," Brooke answered the phone after looking at her alarm clock which read 6:04am.

"It is," the voice on the other end responded.

"Luke!" Brooke sat up in her bed, "I'm so glad you called. We need to talk."

"You need to listen," Luke demanded.

"Okay, I'm listening."

"We apparently have a son together. As much as I dislike you at this moment, I'm not going to turn out like my father. I will help you, but only for my son."

"Thank you so much Luke. You have no idea what this means to me."

"This isn't for you. Just remember that. I'll be at the hearing," Lucas hung up the phone before Brooke could get in another word.

Brooke was shaking from head to toe as she sat at the table in the courtroom. She had already gone through three bottles of water and she had only been there fifteen minutes. The door behind her slammed and she jumped.

"Brooke," Lucas tapped her on the shoulder.

She jumped up and hugged him, "Thank you for showing up Luke. I wasn't sure you would."

He held on to her tight before remembering that he hated her and pushed her off, "I told you I'm not here for you."

"I know, but thank you," a tear rolled down her cheek and she took her seat again.

Brad entered the courtroom and took his seat at the table across the room from her. Brooke took a glance at him and he smirked. She almost went ballistic on his ass before she remembered she was trying to prove herself a fit mother. She remained quiet when the judge entered the courtroom.

"Brooke Davis-Hughes VS. Brad Hughes concerning the custody of their son Tegan Hughes," the judge stated.

"Your honor," Brooke's lawyer stood up, "My client and I have obtained new information concerning the case."

"Councils approach the bench," both lawyers made their way to the front of the courtroom.

"What is this concerning?" the judge asked.

"Brad Hughes is not the biological father of Tegan Hughes. His father is in this courtroom today," Brooke's lawyer nodded to Lucas, "He was not aware of the child's existence at the time of birth up until recently. We ask for further investigation into the case before any rulings are given."

"Is this true? Are you the child's father?" The judge directed her question's at Lucas.

Luke stood up, "Yes, I am his father. I would like to petition for shared custody with Brooke Davis."

Brooke shot him a look and then a smile.

"Your honor, you can't possibly believe this fool. Mrs. Hughes is simply trying to gain custody of her child by presenting this man as Tegan's father. Mr. Hughes is the father on his birth certificate and has raised him since he was born," Brad's lawyer began to argue.

"That's enough," the judge warned, "I'm ordering a paternity test for this alleged father. What is your name?"

"Lucas Scott, your honor," Luke guessed she was speaking to him.

"Mr. Scott, you have twenty-four hours to get the paternity test. This court is adjourned until tomorrow morning. Nine am sharp," the judge ended the hearing and left the room.

Brooke jumped up and ran to Lucas. She practically knocked him over when she jumped him his arms, "Thank you Luke, thank you," tears were now streaming down her face.

Lucas once again remembered that he still hated her, but he didn't want to let go, "Come on. Let's get that test."

Brad approached the couple, "So you think that you can take the child that I've raised?"

"You raised? Whatever Brad. You weren't home long enough to even know Tegan's interests. You never cared about that child. Not the way Luke will care about him," Brooke mouthed off.

"Okay little slut. You go be with your baby's daddy. We'll see who wins in the end."

"You need to get out of our faces," Lucas cut in.

"What are you going to do about it? Go ahead. Start something with me. It won't matter what those results are, I can take him from you too."

"Luke just back off. We can't get into this. It'll only give Brad what he wants. An excuse to take him from us," Brooke grabbed Lucas by the arm and dragged him out of the court.

"He's an ass," Lucas stated as he unlocked the car.

"I made him one. Think about it Luke. You didn't know you had a child, but he had a child and now he's getting him taken away. He might not have been there for much of his life, but he was still his father. He only had five years, but you have a lifetime. I can't imagine what he's feeling," Brooke finally let go of his arm.

"He's still my son. Regardless of who was there when he was born, I will raise him now."

"Well, I'll see you at court tomorrow," Brooke started to walk away.

"Brooke!" Lucas yelled after her.

She turned around, "Yeah?"

"Why don't you ride with me? I can go take the test. I'd really like you to be there with me."

"Okay," Brooke smiled at him, returned to the car and got in on the passenger side.

The test had been taken and the two were on their way for Brooke's car. They returned to the lot and she started to exit the car.

"Hey. You should come over. Tell me about Tegan. I'd like to know my son," Lucas gave Brooke a half smile.

"Are you sure? You don't still hate me?" Brooke had sadness in her eyes when she asked.

"I don't hate you Brooke. I disapprove of the things you've done and the secrets you've kept from me, but I don't hate you. I'm over that. I don't want our son being raised by two parents that can't stand the sight of each other. It's not fair to him. I want to be friends or at least give it a shot."

"I'd really like that. I'll stop by after I check on Tegan," Brooke left to her car.

It was about five o'clock before Brooke arrived at Lucas's. She pranced up the steps, excited to have been forgiven. Before she rang the doorbell, Lucas opened the door.

"Good timing," he said as he walked the trash out to the dumpster, "Come in," he motioned when he returned.

"So, tell me about my son," Lucas poured them both and drink and they began to chat.

Brooke told him everything about Tegan, from his first steps, to his first words, to his motor-mouth, and his bottomless pit.

"Oh my gosh, he eats like no one I've seen. I used to have to lock the cabinets to keep him from eating all of our junk food. He never stops talking either. His attention span isn't very long, but when he gets going there is no stopping him. It's not so much with the adults, most of the time he gets bored having a conversation with anyone above five. He loves to play with other kids and talk, talk, talk even though they have no idea what he's jabbering about. It doesn't stop him, he likes to sound smarter than all the other children," Brooke jabbered on herself.

"He got that from you!" Lucas poked fun at her.

"Whatever," she playfully hit him on the arm, "Okay, so maybe I do talk a lot, but I don't try to sound smarter than everyone."

Lucas busted out in laughter, "Brooke, you are the queen of chatter. How did he not get that from you?"

"Okay fine, but he got his arrogance from you."

Lucas laughed even louder, "Sorry, think that's from you too."

"Well he had to get something from you!"

"My looks, your attitude. He's a damn good basketball player too," Lucas stated as he made them like their fourth or fifth drink.

"Oh great, I'm raising a jock. I remember what those were like in high school. The poor girls better watch out for our little man."

"Brooke?"

"Yeah?"

"I missed you. I missed this. Why did you run away? I know you loved me."

"I couldn't do it anymore. Seeing you and Peyton…I'm sorry…seeing you two together. I just couldn't take it."

"But why did you break up with me?"

"Because she loved you and you loved her."

"Didn't you think that your love for me mattered any? I loved Peyton, but I never loved her the way I loved you."

"Of course it mattered. That's why I left. I don't think anyone is ever going to understand, but I thought I was doing you a favor. After I found out I was pregnant, I didn't want you to put your life on hold me for when you could find a way to be happy with someone else."

"That's dumb Brooke."

"I know Luke. I wish I wouldn't have done it now, but you wouldn't have Anna if I didn't leave. Speaking of, where is she tonight?"

"I asked my mom to keep her for the night."

"Why did you do that?"

"I wanted us to have the night to talk."

"I see. Where's the bathroom?"

"Down the hall and to the left."

"Thanks," Brooke tried to get up. Her hand slipped out from under her and she fell right onto Lucas. They both cracked up.

"I think you've had too much to drink," Lucas helped her off from him.

"Oh, this is nothing!" Brooke laughed and finally made it to the bathroom.

When she returned, Lucas was mixing another drink.

"I thought you said I had too much," she raised and eyebrow at him as she returned to the floor.

"Well, I'd like to see you fall a few more times before the night is over," Lucas carried the drinks over and just before he sat them down Brooke grabbed his leg causing him to fall on her and spill the drinks all over the both of them.

"I think you've had one to many," Brooke was laughing her ass off while trying to wipe off the liquor with napkins.

"I can't believe you just wasted all of that good alcohol!" Lucas sat up, still sitting on her.

"Okay, five year's with no basket ball has made you gain a few pounds," she tried to shove him off from her.

"Well, five year's with no cheerleading hasn't changed you for the better either!"

"Excuse me! I had a child in that five years," she was still trying to shove him off from her.

She had just about succeeded in removing him when all of a sudden his lips crashed into hers and they were embraced in a kiss. Their mouths fit perfect with one another as they both moved to each other's cues.

"Luke," Brooke pulled away, "What was that?"

"I'm sure you've done it before," he sarcastically replied.

"I don't mean that. Why did you kiss me?"

"Because I wanted to."

"After everything I've done you still want to kiss me?"

"Yes."

"What about tomorrow, when you're sober? Are you going to want to kiss me then?"

"We'll see when tomorrow gets here," he tired to go in for another kiss.

"No, Luke. We can't do this. If we do this, things are going to be weird. They'll be even worse than they already are. We aren't teenagers anymore. We have a child to think about now."

"Brooke, I love you."

"How can you love me? After everything I've done to you, you can't love me."

"I can love you and I do. I've tried not to. I tried to hate you, but every time I see you, I just can't. I want to hate you and I should hate you, but I want you."

"You can't want me Luke. You just can't! I should go," Brooke stood up and gathered her stuff.

"You can't drive. You've been drinking."

"I'll walk."

"You'll get hit by a car."

"I'll call a cab."

"This is Tree Hill, not New York."

"Shit Lucas! What the hell?"

"Just stay here. You can have my room. I'll take the couch."

"I can't stay here!"

"Why not?"

"Because Luke. I want you too, and I can't be here like this with you and not have you, but I can't have you."

"Why can't you have me?" Lucas asked as he walked towards her.

"Because I love you to much to hurt you again," Brooke took a step back as Lucas approached her.

"Then don't hurt me," he finally reached her and pulled her in for another steamy kiss.

"Luke!"

"Shhhh," he picked her up and carried her back to the living room. He laid her down next to the fireplace. He was sitting on top of her gazing into her eyes, "I love you Brooke Davis and I can't help it."

"I love you Lucas Scott, I always have," she reached for his neck and pulled him to her. The two ripped off their clothing and bared themselves to each other, all of themselves. Lucas lowered himself onto Brooke and as he entered her they knew that nothing could ever come between them again.

**A/N: Okay, I was going to be really mean in the next chapter, but I finally got them together, I don't wanna split them up again!**


	12. It Can't Be True

**Love, Lies, and Loss**

**Disclaimer: I own no rights to One Tree Hill or any of its characters. **

"Luke! Get up!" Brooke scurried around the living room and kicked him.

Lucas got up and grabbed a hold of his girl, "I must say. You are more beautiful in the morning than after you shower."

"Stop messing around! We have to get ready or we're gunna be late," Brooke pushed him off from her and continued to dress.

"Okay, I'm gunna go get dressed."

"Hurry it up mister!"

"I'm moving, I'm moving."

The two rushed to the car after cleaning up and headed to the court.

"We need to talk about last night," Brooke told Lucas as they were driving.

"What about it?"

"Like what this all means. How do you feel now that you're sober?"

"I have a massive headache actually."

"Luke, you know what I mean!"

"I'm fine, Brooke. Last night was good, in fact it was amazing. I'd love to have a repeat of last night every night for the rest of my life, without the alcohol of course."

"Really? I wasn't sure you'd feel that way."

"I told you last night. I can't get you out of my head and as much as I try to, you are still there. You just won't go away."

"Boy, don't you know how to make a girl feel special."

"I didn't mean it as a bad thing. I know what you've done, but I understand now why you did it. I love you as much, maybe more, as I loved you in high school. I know I didn't show it like you needed me too, but I will this time. I can't lose you again. So, how do you feel?"

Brooke smiled, "I feel like everything is finally out in the open. I don't have to keep secrets anymore and I love you for not hating me."

"You better."

"I do," Brooke leaned over and gave Lucas a peck on the cheek. They pulled up outside of the court.

"So, are you ready to have me as a part of your family?" Lucas looked into Brooke's eyes.

"I would love that more than anything," she kissed him with every ounce of kissing talent she had.

"Okay, lets get our son then," Lucas took Brooke by the hand and they trotted into the court.

This time, they both had a seat at the table. Once again, Brad was sitting at the next table. He barely took his eyes off from the couple.

"Let's get this session started," the judge took her seat, "Once again in the case of Brooke Hughes VS. Brad Hughes in the custody case of Tegan Hughes. I have here the results of the paternity test submitted by Mr. Lucas Scott. Is there anything either council would like to say before I read the results."

"No, your honor," both lawyers stated.

"Okay then. According to the paternity test, Mr. Scott, you are not the father of Tegan Hughes."

"WHAT?" Brooke screamed.

"Mrs. Hughes, please contain yourself."

Lucas was staring at Brooke. His eyes were sad. He stood up and left the courtroom.

"Luke!" Brooke yelled after him.

"Mrs. Hughes, please sit down!" the judge warned her.

Brooke's eyes filled with tears at her thoughts. All of this time she had believed Lucas was his father. Now, she dreaded her memories of that one night that most definitely created Tegan.

The judge turned her attention on Brad, "I'm afraid to say, you are not the child's birth father. Regardless of your involvement in his life, I cannot grant you custody at this time," she then turned to Brooke, "I suggest to you that you find his real father and notify him of his son's existence. After he has been notified you can then decide what to do from there. If his father signs over full legal rights to you, Mr. Hughes may still fight for custody based on your ability or lack there of to care for your child. If he refuses, then the custody case will be between you and his biological father. That is all I have to say on this matter."

The instant the judge ended the hearing Brooke ran out the door. She had to find Lucas. She searched around and found him sitting in his car. She knocked on the window. Luke looked at her and placed his head on the steering wheel. He had neglected to lock the doors so Brooke opened his up.

"I had no idea. I swear I never meant for this! I thought you were his father. I never imagined. This can't be happening," Brooke begged for his forgiveness again.

Lucas lifted his head with tears in his eyes, "I don't know. I just don't know anymore. It's not your fault. I know you wanted to believe that he was mine and that we would be together, but I don't know what I was thinking."

"I love you Luke and you love me. This doesn't change what we feel about each other. I still want you to be his father. I want you to be in our lives. I just need to figure out how I'm going to make that happen," Brooke laid her head on his lap.

Lucas placed his hand on her silky black hair, "Go home Brooke. Go home and figure this out. I'm not a part of this anymore. I'm still here, but you're on your own now. I don't want to be a part of this case anymore."

"Lucas, I love you."

"I know," he forced her to stand, closed the door and drove away. Brooke stood there watching until she couldn't see the car anymore. At this moment, it wasn't about her and Luke anymore, it was about her son. There was only one other person that could be his father and Brooke was not looking forward to a reunion with this particular male.

**A/N: Way short chapter, I know! I'm sorry about that, but I had to get that out there before I could continue on. I promise next chapter will be extra long to make up for this one!**


	13. Return of the Devil

**Love, Lies, and Loss**

**Disclaimer: I own no rights to One Tree Hill or any of its characters. **

"Talk," the voice on the phone demanded.

"Chris?" Brooke asked.

"Well, you called my phone. Who were you expecting?"

"It's Brooke."

"Brooke?"

"Yeh, Brooke from Tree Hill."

"I'm just joking with you. I know who you are. So, what's up? Want me back for more?"

"Gross…seriously. Will you quit being an ass for one second please? I have something important I need to discuss with you."

"Could you hurry this up, I'm about to go on stage."

"Here's the thing. That horrible, disgusting, extremely regretful night that we had five years ago, well, I have a child. He's four and a half and Lucas is not his father. So, I'm looking at this like you need to come here and get a paternity test so that you can sign over your rights to me. I wouldn't even be asking you to get this test, but if I don't, my husband or soon to be ex won't quit until I do and he'll have the courts breathing down my neck until I find my son's father."

"Okay, I'll leave after the show."

"That's it? You have nothing else to say about this?"

"Not really. This gives me an excuse to come back to town. Maybe stir up some old troubles."

"Look Chris. This does not give you the right to come here and mess up peoples lives again. Haley and Nathan are happy and if you so much as come near them while you're here, I'll make sure you can never father a child again."

"Okay doll, I got it. I'll be there tomorrow. Gotta go," the phone hung up before Brooke could say goodbye.

There were so many thoughts sifting through her head. She wondered why Chris wasn't so freak out by this. He seemed so willing to get the test, but what if he wouldn't sign up his right? Then she would have a fight with him. Well, he was a rock star, but he had less power than Brad, so that might actually be better for her. What about Lucas? Things were getting so much better for them. That unforgettable night that they spent together. She wanted that so bad, but once again, she screwed it up. She'd go see him in the morning. They'd figure things out and they'd find a way to be together.

Brooke knocked on the door of Lucas Scott. It was obviously too early for him when he answered the door shirtless and in his boxers.

"Hey Brooke," he greeted her not so happily.

"Can we talk?" She pushed her way into the house.

"What do you want to talk about? I told you this isn't my fight anymore."

"But the other night."

"The other night was great and I would love to do it again, but I just can't Brooke. Not right now. I mean I'm still getting over all of this stuff myself, now you have this whole custody thing to deal with. It's just too much for the both of us to handle right now."

"I need you Luke. I was here for you when you needed me, now I need you to be here for me."

"I'm right here Brooke. I'm not going anywhere. I am here when you need me, but I can't have a relationship with you right now."

"Why Luke? Tegan's father doesn't change what he had the other night. That was you and I together like we should have been years ago."

"I can't. Not now. Give it time please. Everything is happening way to fast. I need to get to know you again before I can give you my heart. Please understand. I love you Brooke, but we both need to get our own live together before we can create one for us."

"Okay. I need to you be here with me through this. Even if we are just friends right now."

"I'm here and I'll support you through everything."

Brooke hugged him, "Thanks Luke. Oh, I forgot to tell you. Chris is coming to town. Now, I know everyone hates him and trust me I loath him, but he has to get the paternity test. If there was a way to get around it, I would, but I have no other choice. I already warned him to stay out of everyone's lives, but you remember Chris, he does what he wants to. I just hope he doesn't mess things up even worse than they already are."

"Don't worry about him. If he gets in anybody's way, I'll kill him, after the test of course. Hey look at it that way, if I kill him, you won't have to worry about him signing over his rights," Lucas laughed.

"Oh no, then I'd just have to figure out how to get you out of prison."

"Who said I'd get caught?"

"Just don't do anything stupid. I'm sure he'll do enough of that for everyone."

"Oh, I'm sure too."

Brooke pecked Lucas on the cheek and went home. Chris called her that night and informed her that he would be arriving by bus at nine the next morning. As usual, he harassed her some and hung up.

It was nine-o-five as Brooke stood at the bus stop. When she saw his face she almost puked on the spot. As much as she wanted to run the other direction, her feet approached him.

"Hi Chris," she said with a look of horror.

"Hey gorgeous. Where's our kid?" Chris smirked.

"First of all, that has yet to be proven. Second, call me gorgeous or anything remotely close a compliment or pick up line again and you'll be eating your teeth. Got it?"

"Sure babe. If you say so," Chris smacked his lips at Brooke.

"Oh my god, I'm gunna be sick," Brooke rolled her eyes and shoved Chris in the right direction.

**A/N: Another short chapter. I'm sorry again, but I've been busy and I wanted to get at least a little something out there for you guys!**


	14. Negative

**Love, Lies, and Loss**

**Disclaimer: I own no rights to One Tree Hill or any of its characters. **

**A/N: Okay, so long time since I've updated and I'm so very sorry about that. I started school in January and have been a busy girl since then. I go back to school next week, so hopefully I will still update, but it's going to be a tough one. So, if I don't update for a long time please forgive me and hang in there. I'm working on getting my nurse's aide license, so I'm going to be very busy! **

Brooke sat in the waiting room of the clinic waiting for Chris to return. She bit her nails down to the finger in anticipation of his return.

"All set babe," Chris directed the inappropriate remark at Brooke as he walked around the corner, "Are we done here?"

"Yeah, for now. We need to have a little talk before you go anywhere," Brooke stood up and followed him out the door.

"Am I in trouble?"

"Not yet, but I'm hoping things will stay that way. It's like I told you on the phone, Nathan and Haley are happy. They don't need you ruining things again. If you can for once in you life be a decent person, make it this visit please."

"Look, I know how I was five years ago. I can't make any promises that I've changed that much, but because there are children now, I'll make an exception and leave them alone."

"Thank you," Brooke responded astonished. The two strolled down the sidewalk until they reached Chris's hotel room door.

"Well love, I'm just going to hang out in my room all day. I don't want to go back on my word and accidentally start problems."

"How very sweet of you. About Tegan, if he is yours," Brooke's face turned a light pukey shade of green, "you won't fight me will you?"

"I really have no room in my life for a child. I might have a lot of money, but I'm not really into giving some chick my money either. Your kids safe, I won't fight you."

"I never thought I would ever appreciate anything you would do. Thank you again," Brooke thought about hugging him and then remembered who he was.

"Yeah, no problem. I'll see you. Just give me a call when you get the results so I can sign the papers or get the hell out of this town," Chris walked into his hotel and shut the door with a sincere smile on his face.

"Wow, I can't believe he's actually being reasonable," Brooke said to herself.

The next morning Brooke awoke to the sound of her cell phone.

"Hello," She answered.

"May I speak with Mrs. Hughes please," the voice asked.

"This is her."

"Hello, Mrs. Hughes. We have the results of your paternity test. If you would like to come to the clinic this morning we can discuss the results with you in person."

"Sure, I'm on my way thank you," Brooke hung up the phone to and got dressed to go.

"Hey," Haley greeted Brooke as she walked into the living room.

"Hey," Brooke responded, "I'm on my way to the clinic for the paternity results. I really don't know why I'm so worried. Chris has to be the father, there's no other possibility. I just have to get through this and make sure he signs the papers."

"Everything will work out. Good luck," Haley hugged Brooke and walked her out the door.

Brooke waited patiently for the doctor to return to his office. It was always the worst part about going to the doctor's office, waiting for the results after the exam. After a good half an hour, the doctor finally re-entered the room.

"Sorry about the wait," he told Brooke.

"Yeah, no problem. Can I get the results now?" Brooke said irritated.

"Okay, lets see here. In the paternity results regarding Tegan Hughes, Chris is not the father."

Brooke jumped out of her chair, "What? How is that possible. I had the only two men that I slept with at that time tested and neither one is the father? Could my life get any worse?"

"Calm down Mrs. Hughes. Are you sure it isn't possible that there were no other men?"

"Yes, I'm positive!" Brooke yelled.

"Well, as much as I hate to say it. There could have been a mistake. If you bring the two men back in we can retest just to be sure."

"A mistake? You are a doctors office. You are not supposed to make mistakes!"

"I'm very sorry. In most cases that something like this happens, there is usually another man that has slipped the women's mind. For you own assurance we can retest the two men."

"I can assure you this is not one of those cases, I'll be back with the two guys for you to re-test," Brooke grabbed her purse and stormed from the office.

Brooke dialed Lucas on her cell, "Luke? Hey, it's Brooke. Can you come down to the clinic?"

"Why, what's up?" he asked.

"I'll explain when you get here. Just please hurry."

"Sure I'll be right there."

"Thanks," Brooke hung up and once again dialed.

"Hey Chris, It's Brooke. I need you to come down to the clinic."

"So I am the daddy," Chris joked.

"I don't have time to joke right now."

"Fine, I'll be there in a minute."

Brooke hung up and waited for the boys go arrive. She paces back and forth on the bright yellow parking lot lines. Chris was the first to arrive. He parked next to Brooke's pacing body and got out of the car.

"Judging by your red nose and steam coming from you ears, I would guess I'm the father right?" Chris asked her.

Brooke rolled her eyes, "No."

"Then what's the problem?"

"That's the problem. Why did I call you down here? Because Luke got tested and it was a no."

"Ah-ha."

"Shut up Chris. Don't even think it," just as Brooke was about to go on a tyrade, Luke pulled in next to Chris. Brooke ran to his car and hugged him as he got out.

"What's going on? Why is he here?" Lucas questioned.

"You both were no's," Brooke responded.

"So, if I'm a no and he's a no, the who's a yes?"

"You or him."

"I don't get it," Lucas looked confused.

"You two were the only possibilities. I swear to that, I may have gotten drunk a lot in my day, but I know this for a fact."

"So, if that's true then how did both the tests come back negative?" Chris budded in.

"I don't know. I need you both to get retested in case there was a mistake. There has to be a mistake. Either that or…Brad. Wait a second, we're going to a different clinic in a different town. If this is a work of Brad, a second test isn't going to change the results."

"So, who's driving?" Chris asked.

"Get in," Lucas lifted the front seat forward, pointed to Chris and then the back seat. The three piled in the car and headed from town.

**A/N: Once again, I am so sorry if I don't update soon! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**


End file.
